1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing rod scale apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit the weighing of fish caught by the fishing structure of the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rod scale apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art for the weighing of fish captured during a fishing event. Such apparatus has typically been of a structure requiring dexterity in the manipulation of a fish for use of such organization. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,420 to Mengo setting forth a fishing scale structure mounted to a handle of a fish net.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,897 to Keinert, Jr. sets forth a further example of a scale member mounted in association with a fishing net structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,721,174 to Letzo; 4,936,399 to Christman; and 4,697,655 to Junks set forth examples of scale members utilized relative to fishing rods.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fishing rod scale apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.